


Born Darkly

by GetasGirl_x



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/pseuds/GetasGirl_x
Summary: West City is where it all began and where it will end. This city nearly broke her, stripped her of everything, but in the same breath, it gave birth to a new way of life. Now that she's home and bordering on madness, she'll have to face old and new demons, a dark and twisted maze awaits her. She can't help but wonder if he will be too.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 49
Kudos: 79





	1. Hello Again

She watched the smoke swirl it’s way upwards through the night air, distorting and twisting like a snake. Closing her eyes, she focused on it’s scent - woodsy with a heavy focus on burnt fog. Inhaling deeply through her nose she allowed it to seep its way into her mind, temporarily allowing her to forget where she was. 

West City, again. 

She always knew she’d be back, though there was a point in time where she never thought she’d leave in the first place. A time where she had it all, a supportive family and fiance, one that pushed her to be the very best version of herself, all while grooming her and challenging her. Soon she would have an empire at her disposal. Or would have, how quickly things had changed. It’s all become a very distant memory, almost a tease of how life could’ve been. When these memories skimmed at the surface of her consciousness, she tried banishing them just as quickly, before they turned into chains that suffocated her, threatening to break her in more ways than her body had ever suffered. 

The only time she ever recognized herself anymore is when she gazed into a fractured mirror. Anybody else would look into one and see their distorted reflection, broken fragments of who they are. When she looked, she felt utterly whole, every part of her splintered appearance carried her secrets. In the moment she looked, she knew she was secure and didn’t have to hide who she was. What she was capable of. Her rebirth. 

Her ocean blue eyes shot open and with that her thoughts ceased, thrown back into a locked box. She took in her current surroundings, a legitimate bustling harbour by day and at night it catered to one of the city's most notorious crime families. In the distance she could make out the city skyline. The dazzling lights reflected off the water as buildings reached to the skies. Her gaze dropped down to her hands, taking in the cigarette butt that was nearly finished. Flicking it towards the water, she inhaled deeply once more, this time sea salt assaulted her senses. 

After all, it was time for her debut. 

The sound of her heels echoed through the empty lot, notifying anybody nearby of her presence. This, she was counting on, she knew they were there, his men, ever so watchful. She moved towards one of the big bay doors that housed many industrial shipping containers. It still had to be a genuine business, one of the many his family owned. With every step she took her trench coat whipped around her knees, the wind was always worse on the water, especially with autumn approaching. 

Her ears perked up as she heard the crunching of rocks as they skittered across the concrete. Whoever they were, they clearly thought they were going to get the drop on her, maybe they would’ve under normal circumstances, but she was trained on every sudden vibration. Fear was one hell of a teacher. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a bullet being clicked into place and she halted her movements, placing her hands in her pockets, she stood there impatiently and bored. 

“Well what do we have here?” the voice of the armed man spoke smoothly. She couldn’t detect one ounce of fear in his words, silly man. However, she knew he would have the best working for him. Always did. 

“Listen, I don’t have the patience for this.” Slowly, she removed her hands from her pockets and held them up as she turned around slowly so he could get a better look at her. He himself was a decent sized man. “You’ve got a couple options. You can either escort me inside. I do have business to attend to that is time sensitive. Or, you can attempt to apprehend me, but that’ll end poorly for you. What’s it going to be?” her brow arched and arms spread out, daring the man to make a wise decision.

He began laughing.

Of course, she was always underestimated. Yet still, she stood her ground, waiting for him to advance. He would, they always did. 

“Lady, you’ve got giant fucking balls. I’ll give you that.” he jested as he approached her, none too cautiously she noted. The grip on his gun had relaxed the moment he saw that she was indeed a woman. 

Within seconds he was right in front of her, the gun aimed steadily between her eyes. A smirk slowly graced her features as she leaned into the barrel of the gun, resting her forehead against it as her eyes drifted closed. 

“Silly man, you picked wrong.” 

Simultaneously her eyes shot open and arms came up, one hand grabbed his wrist roughly that held the gun to her face and jerked it upwards, while her elbow came down over his bent arm, temporarily forcing his arm to collapse inwards. She used the momentum to smash his face with his own gun as her hand that had grabbed his wrist now locked onto the base of the gun, over his own hand.

She felt the warmth of his blood as it splattered across her face, while she felt his fingers loosen around the gun. The man was now withering on the concrete, holding his now very broken nose, as he threw obscenities her way. 

Shrugging her arms, she cocked the gun up and focused it on him. “I tried telling you, but you didn’t want to listen. Now get up, slowly, lead the way to the door over there. First, give me your radio, and don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t have one.” 

Clearly the man had learned his lesson because he slowly stood up, scowling at her the entire time as one hand attempted to pull his shirt up to his face to slow the bleeding while the other reached for his radio. Reluctantly he handed it over to her. 

Immediately, she turned the radio off and threw it towards the open water.   
Flicking her gun to the side, she indicated to the man that she wanted him to move forwards again, and he did. 

She stayed behind him the whole time and kept her gun trained on him, the minute they stopped in front of the door she grabbed the back of his collar and pushed the gun into his neck. 

“Go on. I know you’ve just got to place your thumb on the scanner for the door to open. I also know another person will be there to greet us.” she demanded as she watched him hesitate briefly, followed by a hard swallow. At this point she assumed he was wondering how she had so much information on this place. On them.

And again he listened and the door unlocked, but she held him in place and waited. 

“What the fuck, come on in alr…..” a voice sneared as a tall man now stood in the door way. He wore a pair of black slacks and a red buttoned down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular arms and intricate tattoo design. He still donned long ebony hair that reached down towards his elbows. How he ever managed to do anything in life with it, was beyond her, but she recalled when they were younger he had let her in on a “secret”, that the chicks dug it. Mentally sighing she quickly locked down another emerging memory away. They did her no good. 

She beamed sweetly up at him, “Well, hello, it’s been awhile.” 

A hundred emotions were seen easily as they crossed over his face. Was he shocked? Elated? Angered? Surprised? Maybe all of them, but what would _he_ think. 

“Holy shit…..Bulma?”


	2. Just the beginning

“In the flesh.” she mused before giving a dramatic bow. 

Popping back up, she pushed the man forward, causing him to stumble into Raditz. Then she proceeded to saunter forwards past them both as she took in the corridor. A reunion could be conducted later, business first, after all.

Looking down the hall she could see a few doors, but otherwise it was completely barren, only the sounds of a muffled scream was heard, coming from the right. Bingo. That’s where she needed to be.

Just as her hand grasped the handle of the door, she was spun around with her wrist captured in Raditz firm grip. “What the fuck Bulma….You’re alive? We...we looked everywhere for you. How?” His eyes were drilling into her, taking in every part of her face, looking for any falsehood that the woman in front of him couldn’t possibly be the one from his past. That girl would’ve returned sooner, surely? 

Immediately, her eyes darted downwards, taking in his hold on her. Her senses were buzzing on high alert now, searing jolts ran through her where they stayed connected. She had to close her eyes and count slowly to reign in her control. 

Inhaling deeply, she snapped her eyes open and she gave the most pseudo smile she could muster, all while internally she was itching to take control back, to teach him a lesson for touching her. _Breathe, in and out, just breathe._ She repeated the mantra in her head. “Oh, I’m very much alive, but now isn’t time to get all sentimental _Radi._.” she punctuated his nickname, daring him to question if she was genuine or not. 

She heard his breath hitch and used that moment to twist her wrist free from his grasp. Pivoting herself back to the door she grabbed the handle once again, pausing briefly. “I have business here. You should come watch so you can relay it back to your master.” she crooned before twisting the handle and walking through. 

The warehouse was bathed in a low light, setting the mood for it’s extra curricular activities. Rows of shipping containers lined the right back side while sorting tables stood adjacent to them. Each table had an assigned worker, dedicated to sorting and packing. Even while the occasional groan of agony reverberated through the warehouse, it was no bother to them. Business as usual. 

Her eyes were drawn to the middle of the room where a group of men dressed in suits stood off to the side, watching while a bigger man hovered over a prisoner that sat securely in a chair. More like hung there, supported by ropes and cuffed wrists. His face was barely recognizable as severe bruising and swelling had already taken effect. Blood trailed from his brow, nostrils and busted lip, saturating his shirt, causing it to cling to his chest. Some of it was darkened and cracked. He’d been here for awhile. 

Once again she looked at the brute who loomed closely to him. He was incredibly tall and burly, his muscles weren’t as defined as some of the other men that stood by, but she knew he was one of the oldest enforcers among them. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see splotches of blood that had scattered his form. Nappa. She remembered him, how could she forget. Once upon a time he had trailed everywhere they went. 

She realized she had stopped walking as she now stood perfectly poised, taking in the scenery around her. She could feel Raditz’ presence behind her, waiting for the next move, but not touching her this time. Smart man. 

Moving forward she brought her hands up, giving a slow clap. “Bravo Nappa, but I think you could’ve done better. After all he’s one of Frieza’s men.” she tsked as she came up to a table that was littered with devices of all kind, simply meant to inflict pain. Her back was facing towards them, allowing them to glimpse her unique sky blue hair. Nappa would know it was her immediately. She would wait for his reaction as she ran her hands slowly over a circular saw, a drill and even more slowly, a surgical blade. 

“Listen Bitch, I don’t know what game you’re playing at waltzing in here, looking like her. Raditz, you better start explaining who this cunt is.” Nappa growled as he approached Bulma, his heavy footsteps were all that was heard over the harsh breathing of his captive. 

“Nappa, it’s her. I don’t understand it, but it is. We need to call him, he needs to come.” Raditz stammered as he quickly moved to place himself in between Bulma and Nappa. 

Bulma plucked the surgical knife up and spun around, leaning sideways, peeking out from behind Raditz. “Now that’s no way to greet me after all this time.” Shaking her head with feigned disappointment, she shifted around Raditz to meet Nappa dead on. “I thought you’d miss me.” she mocked. 

Nappa stood before her, studying her features just as Raditz had done. His eyes trailed her body, slowly from head to toe. She suspected that this would be the norm from now on with every ghost from her past. 

“We searched for you. We used every resource we had. He went crazy, for _years_ , he tore apart this city for you. You two were supposed to marry that Spring.” he spoke coolly and in disbelief. 

Again her eyes closed, she swallowed thickly, feeling the dread as it snaked its way around her mind, choking her. 

_His hand engulfed her own, occasionally his thumb would rub over hers, soothing her. She had no clue why, it should be her who was strong for him, but she knew this experience was one he had gone through, many times before. It wasn’t even her first time sitting in on one of his sessions._

_Soothing sounds of water trickling from the fountain filtered through the air, generating the perfect serene environment. The Irezumi continued his work on his left pectoral, lines and swirls blossomed under the artist's steady hand. She couldn’t help but let her gaze drop downwards, taking in his chiseled form. He really was a handsome man, her man, her soon to be husband. Her heart fluttered at this thought, they basically had been inseparable since children, unless he needed to train under the tutelage of his father._

_Other tattoo’s stained his skin, telling of his upbringing, victories and challenges. Now their upcoming reunion would forever be immortalized against his heart. He had chosen cherry blossoms that were to be entwined in clouds, stretching from his left pectoral to merge into his shoulder piece. The only difference he made was that the petals would be a softer blue, the colour of her hair. His favourite colour._

_The completed work was incredible, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. He must’ve recognized it as his hand came up to her chin, drawing her attention to his face. “Woman, you’re mine and I am yours.”_

_“Forever.” she whispered before leaning down, placing a delicate kiss on his new tattoo._

Eleven years ago, she was the innocent girl, completely head over heels for her lover, her best friend, her everything. Sitting with him as he permanently declared his devotion to her on his skin, the night after his proposal. Everybody knew it was coming, that it was only a matter of time for them.

The memory had wormed its way into her mind, sinking into her stomach, stealing her cognizance from the situation at hand.

Steeling her spine, she gritted her teeth and looked at Nappa. “A lot has happened since that night, Nappa.” 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Jeice?” Bulma questioned as she gathered an empty chair from the table, dragging it until it was directly in front of the prisoner. Her _captor_. She took a seat and crossed her legs, tapping the blade on her knee. 

Anticipation rushed through her like an elixir. She had waited for this moment for so long. The prey, becoming the hunter. Now it was her turn to instill the fear into him, to make him trumble and beg for mercy. Mercy that would not come. Too bad she had little time, but that was okay, there were more men she would be hunting. 

A moan escaped his lips as she saw him struggle to lift his head so he could get a glimpse of her. “Here, let me help you.” she stated as her foot that was previously crossed, connected to his chest then moved up, lifting his chin up so she could properly see him, and him her. His stark white hair was coloured in blood and matted to the right side of his face that was once hidden. She noted his pupils dilated when his gaze met hers. She couldn’t help but smirk. _Gotcha._

“I can tell you remember me, good. Seeing as you’ve been worked over quite well and I’m due elsewhere, we’ll make this quick. The old me wondered why you did what you did, but now I just don’t care, much like you didn’t back then. However, you must pay your dues and I’m the collector.” 

One minute her foot was holding up his jaw and the next it snapped downwards as she etched forward, putting her legs on either side of his. She grabbed his knees, drawing in the fabric to her closed fists. 

“Pl...e...ple….ase…” Jeice rasped in between deep breaths. 

“What…..begging?” she questioned before bursting into laughter. She glanced back towards Nappa and Raditz who were now weary of her, yet watching her closely. Maybe they thought she was crazy. Maybe she was, she stopped trying to figure it out long ago. 

“You wish for mercy? Did you show me any?” she all but whispered. 

His head hung low and she saw his shoulders begin to shake, signaling tears and distress. Good, she could work with this and it was answer enough for her. She leaned into him, grabbing his jaw and turning his head to the side so she could seek his ear. 

She recited his known families members' addresses, before thrusting his head back, completely exposing his neck to her. In one swift strike she took the blade and sliced along his jugular. Instantly, blood sprayed out, coating her face, before it started to pool down his shirt. She could hear his rattled final breaths and yet no remorse took over. She only regretted she couldn’t take her time as he had done her. 

Pushing the chair back, she stood up and tossed the scalpel onto Jeice before turning to Nappa and Raditz. She checked her pocket and found a handkerchief waiting for her. She used it to clean as much of her face as she could. 

Silence filled the air and nobody moved a muscle, they just stared at her. Flinging the now bloodied handkerchief at Raditz, hitting him in the center of his chest , it tumbled to the floor. Without looking back she said “Hey Cabba, perhaps you should cover your tracks better on who you capture and where you bring them too. You don’t do well at hiding your deeds at work either, but don’t worry, I did.” 

She grabbed the edge of her coat and moved it to the side to reveal her hip. Sitting snugly against it was a golden badge. 

She saw Raditz mouth ‘what the fuck’ and Nappa’s eyes looked as if they would bulge out of his head. She couldn’t resist but smirk at them before she pushed past them.

“I’ll see you soon boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading through another chapter! Much appreciated as always.   
> Don't worry "he" is coming very soon.   
> I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but I'm also working on my other fic which is lighter "Challenges and Bets"   
> Thanks for the continued support! ❤
> 
> Twitter: @GetasgirlX


	3. Emotions

Rain poured down heavily, beating against the windshield of the cruiser. While idling it washed over, leaving the world distorted. Drawing on her cigarette, she began to tap the steering wheel as the plumes wafted in halos, filling the interior. 

Another crime scene, another victim, another check off the list. They would say it was a random drive by shooting, or maybe targeted, after all he carried the markings on his skin. This one fresh, just learning the ropes of the business. Pity, he didn’t ask to be the relative of a psychopath, but regardless it worked to her advantage, sending an unmistakable message. 

A slow smile tugged at her lips, knowing it would send the Cold Empire into a frenzy. She didn’t like killing the innocent, but the moment he marked himself as theirs, he became free game. Over the years, she honed her abilities, she relished in the hunt, systematically picking off his crew and leaking their information. 

Stubbing out her cigarette, she decided it was time to play detective, to bring justice to the poor bastard. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed cleaning the city of it’s filth, her own personal justice, it was cathartic for her. However it was becoming repetitive giving the whole shock and awe to her own crimes, pledging she would find out who was taking the law into their own hands, even though secretly the whole department was praising this unique vigilante. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on her. 

Upon exiting her vehicle she popped open an umbrella before taking in the yellow police tape that secured off the area of interest. Police stood guard, keeping out journalists and the general public. It was like a sea of sharks, each trying to get their turn, sniffing out and frenzied for any drop of blood. Any piece to the puzzle, any story. She stoned herself and fought against rolling her eyes at their tactics as she made her way over.

_Animals all of them._

Ducking underneath the tape, only after verifying who she was with a quick flash of her badge and nod, she strode over to her fellow detectives working the crime scene. She could make out that both Detective Shinhan and Detective Kuririn were currently present, most likely going over their own take of what had happened. 

“Nice of you to join us Breigh,” sneered Shinhan as he gave her a look of disdain, his eyes trailing her from top to bottom, before briefing her on the vic. 

“Our victim is named Yuzun Houken, twenty years old, parents are both deceased and the last known relative is no other than Zarbon. Second hand to the Cold Empire. Looks like the kid already has been branded and indoctrinated to their way of life,” he said, pointing to the tattoos that no doubt extended up his arms from his wrists. 

God, she hated this man. He always acted as if he was God’s gift to the force. She allowed his words to be drowned out with the sound of the rain pelting against her umbrella. Ever since she transferred to this precinct just over three months ago, he’s been nothing but a pain in her ass. She had already proven herself with her last department, she came highly recommended by her superiors, but he still ran her through the ropes. A woman and being too young to already make a detective position was apparently a blow to his manly ego. _Fuck him._

“....He probably knew his attacker, seeing as the window was rolled down, no weapon drawn.” he continued with his observations. _Wrong. He had no fucking clue who she was._

“One bullet lodged between his eyes. No exit wound. Forensics will be able to process the bullet during his autopsy, hopefully records will be drawn up, giving us a lead.” _Wrong, again. _“The team will let us know by tomorrow the window of his death. For the time being this is what we know. Questions?” he finished as he shuffled through the notepad he had conjured from his suit.__

__Like the chameleon she had become she drew her hand to her chin, tapping her mouth with a single finger in feigned deep concentration. Looking between both men, she backed up slightly and looked down to the street, crouching to inspect tire tracks, burn out marks to be precise, that wouldn’t be there._ _

__“You may be onto something Shinhan, perhaps he did know the attacker. There are no obvious tire tracks to suggest this was just a hit and run. This person wasn’t in a hurry. Rival gang? Ma….” she added before Kuririn stepped in. “Just before you got here, we took his cellphone into evidence. Password protected, but the IT team will be going through his last calls and messages. He stated matter of factly._ _

___Perfect._ _ _

__The team would comb through every detail of his messages and they would find that Jeice messaged him last night, requesting his presence at this exact location. The boy had come naturally, because no one had heard from him in over a week. After she had left the dockyard she had gone to Jeice’s address, staking it out first to ensure nobody would see her come and go and then collected his phone, in which she disposed of it when it was no longer of use._ _

__The perfect crime. The perfect cover up. One that would ensure the Colds would start pointing fingers on each other. Or, know somebody was coming for them. She hoped for the latter, she had learned to like the game of cat and mouse._ _

__“Detective Breigh, a word.” Searagant Piccolo’s voice rang out, drawing her back to the present._ _

__She nodded to Shinhan and Kuririn, “We’ll continue later, keep me updated.”_ _

__Spinning around she started towards Piccolo who was standing just outside of the taped off area, near his vehicle, dawning his police issued uniform instead of the more relaxed business attire senior officers could wear on cases. He must’ve rushed here from another call, she speculated. She noted another man standing beside him, both in conversation. This person was not quite as tall, but was wearing a long black trench coat, with black hair being the only visible feature apparent._ _

__Then as if on cue, the man turned around to face her, giving her a smirk as if he had somehow outsmarted her. True, she may not have guessed this move, not fully, but it was not surprising. Just another step in this game of chess her life had become._ _

__Smiling, she stepped up to Piccolo and Cabba. “Sergeant.” she nodded, then looked to Cabba. “What brings you out here. Do you need an update?” she questioned._ _

__Piccolo nodded back and gestured to Cabba that they needed a moment with a single raise of his finger, before he gently grasped Bulma’s arm, tugging her away._ _

__“I’ll require one tomorrow, yes. Actually I’m out here because I had just received notice from the Chief of Police that Cabba is to be your new partner. He’ll be under your tutelage.” raising his hands up to stop her from interrupting, “Now I get it, this isn’t normal circumstances and frankly I don’t know what’s going on. However, I am to follow orders, don’t question this Breigh. Follow yours.” he declared quietly before he walked back to Cabba, not even allowing her rebuttal._ _

___Well done._ _ _

__Sighing, she opted to follow Piccolo over to Cabba with zero complaint. If she was honest with herself, this was going to be quite entertaining, one way or another. If they intended to get in her way, she held no reservations about terminating Cabba, even if he was technically family to the Ouji’s. Or maybe, they planned on cashing in on the game of revenge?_ _

__Piccolo bid them both a goodnight as he got into his cruiser, leaving them behind to dwell on their thoughts as the rain carried on._ _

__A laugh bubbled up, escaping her lips as she shook her head gently before she turned to Cabba, stepping right into his space. She brought her free hand up, taking his tie and adjusting it slowly, a small tug here and there. Then finally she firmly yanked it, bringing his head down to her level._ _

__“Looks like it’s just you and me, **partner**. Do not fuck with me or get in my way, understand?” Tilting her head she took in his expression, one that was quickly transforming from a cocky grin, suggesting the cat had just got the canary to pissed with a dash of panic. She grasped his jaw between her thumb and finger. “It would be a real shame killing you, although it could be fun. How mad do you think he’d be?” she shrugged as a smile spread across her face, leaning in close she whispered, “Do let him know I miss him.” Giving his chin a little shake she let go and walked off to her car. _ _

__\----_ _

__The thud of her door closing echoed through her small apartment. She didn’t need much room, just enough for the basics. No need to leave anything of importance behind incase if she needed to leave in a hurry, not that she had anything aside from her new life to follow her around. A few certificates from training, and her achievements, all carelessly thrown into a box._ _

__A wrinkled newspaper was in one hand, as the other searched the wall for the switch. She always ended up coming home in the night, just like she left as the sun barely rose in the sky._ _

___Flick. Flick. Flick. ____ _

____Nothing. No light. Great._ _ _ _

____Well I guess this was another thing she was expecting. Although she had given it a couple days, not a few hours after leaving Cabba. She hadn’t given him enough credit, but she’d note that down for next time. She was even slightly impressed._ _ _ _

____Entering her living room she saw _him_ sitting comfortably in her chair. A few candles that were placed around the room were lit, and threw a soft glow against him, causing his eyes to look impossibly blacker than normal, only reflecting dots of the dancing flames. An almost empty glass sat on the edge of the arm of the chair, one previously full of her scotch if the bottle on the table was anything to go by. The other arm had his glock resting on it, as his fingers grazed along the barrel. _ _ _ _

____Studying his face she could see he was still so handsome, after all of these years, even more so. Sharp features made up his face, an angled jaw line, an aristocratic nose with slanted dark eyebrows, all which added to his bad boy persona. Well, bad man now she supposed. He clearly still styled his hair in spikes, something he would likely never change. It suited him though, she used to love raking her fingers through them. Her eyes flicked to his outfit, all black of course. Black shoes, black slacks, a black dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up, giving her a glimpse of his muscled forearms that were decorated in art. His shirt was unbuttoned, just enough to cause her breath to hitch. Their tattoo was still there. She could see the outlines of blue cherry blossom petals._ _ _ _

_____Fuck. Fuck him_ _ _ _ _

____Panic began to set in and she dug her own nails into her palms, reaching for pain, anything to draw herself out from the onslaught of past memories. Thoughts of how they used to be. How easy it all used to be. A time where he used to be her anchor in this world. Her protector, best friend, confidant, and lover._ _ _ _

____Wetness pooled at the tips of her fingers where she had dug deep. Pain barely registered, but she looked down and saw the evidence of blood._ _ _ _

____“Sit.” he growled out suddenly._ _ _ _

____Her eyes narrowed at his demand, but she edged herself towards the couch and sat down, crossing her legs, trying to convey an air of calmness to her, even though she was anything but at this moment._ _ _ _

____“Breigh.” Just a single word, one full of questions._ _ _ _

____Why did she choose to change her name? Especially to his mother’s maiden name. At the time when she became newly freed from her captors, she wanted something that was a reminder of who she had been, who she was going to become. A way to hide, but stay true to who she was, a little fuck you to the Colds. Or maybe it was for this very moment._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t stay a Briefs, surely you understand. I loved her too.” And she did, his mother had always been a second mom to her before she passed when they were barely teenagers._ _ _ _

____He nodded as his fingers trailed the glass, then plucked it and slammed back the last of the dregs of scotch before reaching forward and placing it on the table. He grabbed the gun and sat forward with his elbows now resting on his knees, rocking the gun in his grip._ _ _ _

____Thinking back to what Nappa had told her, he had thought she was dead. He searched and raised the city, looking for her. What would he say to her now?_ _ _ _

____He looked at her again and in that moment she wondered what he saw? Was she the beautiful woman he once knew? Or did he see the twisted monster she had become. Maybe it was like looking in a mirror. Equals now._ _ _ _

____“Yanno….I used to wonder what I’d do when I found you. Would I lock you away and protect you from the world? How many would I have killed for you? I knew then, there was no way you would’ve just left, no, I know that for sure. Then time passed and nothing, and I mean nothing came up about you. And now here you are.”_ _ _ _

____He stood up and walked over to her, like a panther on the prowl. Once infront of her, he lightly tugged at his slacks at his knees and squatted down, putting him at her eye level._ _ _ _

____She felt the cold steel of his gun against her leg, as he dragged it up. The barrel just hit her knee cap as he slid it inwards and gave her a firm nudge, wanting access. Her body reacted on auto pilot as it had always done in the past, giving him instant access. His eyes never looked away from hers. Black on blue. When the barrel finally made its way from her inner thigh, trailing up until it laid parallel to where her heart would sit, he finally spoke._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know whether I want to fuck you or kill you Bulma.”_ _ _ _

____Her tongue darted out, licking along the seams of her lips as she felt the heat rush through her body. She must be mad, completely insane to react this way. Within seconds his gun was tossed aside and one of his hands was behind her head and wrapped tightly into her hair, forcing her to shift forwards as his lips crashed into hers. Devouring her completely._ _ _ _

____Her nimble fingers found purchase on his shoulders, then dug in, trying to frantically pull him into her. For the first time in years, she felt something. Alive? She needed more of him, more of this, so when his tongue ran along her lips, she readily granted him access to her mouth. The kiss was all consuming, forcing life into her, but yet was hard and demanding._ _ _ _

____He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, enough pressure to draw blood, forcing her to jerk backwards and look up at him. The bastard was smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed once more and she could feel the familiar and welcomed emotion of rage swirling in her._ _ _ _

____He raised his thumb to her lip and smeared the blood, before he brought it back to his own lips and sucked it clean as he hummed._ _ _ _

____“The answer is I would’ve fucking killed everbody for you Bulma and I will. We will bring hell to them soon, and you’ll accept that. Soon you’ll be taking my cock again too.”_ _ _ _

____He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he stood and collected his things, then made his way to her door. “I’ll be in touch. Lock up and reset your fuse box. Oh and Bulma, I missed you too.”_ _ _ _

____Bulma sat stunned, not sure on how much time had passed. Wetness again, this time she felt it running down her cheeks and she furrowed her eyebrows. Bringing her hand up, she gently touched them with her finger tips and brought them down to inspect._ _ _ _

____Tears._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! They've had their first encounter after years, years of him thinking she was dead.   
> What do you guys think?  
> In time, I will uncover her past trauma, why she didn't reach out sooner, etc.   
> Thank you so much for reading and following along with the story, it's always so appreciated. 
> 
> Twitter: @GetasgirlX


	4. Split Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possible trigger warning, rape is discussed*

The gates whirred to life as they eased open, allowing the detectives entry to the Ouji estate. Bulma glanced at Cabba, noting his relaxed demeanor as he shifted the car into gear, carrying them through the lush grounds. The guards on standby had barely given them a look over before giving them the authority to proceed. She assumed Cabba had brought his cruiser onto the property a few times prior, all for appearance, placating some officials who feared the Oujis, or played equally dirty. 

The grounds were still kept in pristine condition as when she had spent most of her time all those years ago. Through the hanging canopy of cherry blossom trees she could see the luxurious manor. The walls were made out of stone grey slabs, slightly weathered in colour, but to be expected due to the age, lasting through generations. Perched on one of the highest peaks, Bulma could make out an Onigawara on guard. Vegeta Sr. words echoed in her mind, he had once told her it protected these very grounds. As the car was maneuvered to the front of the structure, glimpses of green could be seen emerging from the stone work, trying to peek at the world and find new purchase among the towering walls. 

Cabba parked the car and nodded to Bulma before he exited the vehicle and made his way up the steps to greet another guard on duty. 

_Deep Breath._

__She could do this. They had already seen each other and this was just police business. Not really, merely a routine heads up and check in to the neighbourhood for Cabba, but that's besides the point. It had been a week since Vegeta had paid her a visit and rocked her foundations. An onslaught of emotions had wreaked havoc on her mentally, from longing to despair to finally resting on anger, her preferred emotion. The only acceptable one any more. So she held onto it, remaining stone faced in front of her colleagues as she continued to work behind the scenes. She didn’t have time for any distractions, she wasn’t that girl anymore. At least that is what she kept telling herself, over and over like a mantra._ _

___Deep Breath._ _ _

__Unlocking the door, she gathered her badge and gun, clipping it into place. When she grabbed the door to shut it, she reminded herself it was mid day and Vegeta was most likely taking care of business and wouldn’t make himself present. Shutting the door, she spun around and hiked up the stairs, following Cabba’s path. The guard held the door open for her as she stepped through the entrance and spotted Cabba off to the side, sitting at a table, waiting to be attended to._ _

__“Nappa should be here shortly. This is all just a formality. We’ll waste an hour or so here, write a general report, hand it in and we’ll receive our next case.” Cabba announced as he took a seat and crossed his legs._ _

__Bulma pulled out a chair alongside Cabba, joining him as she scooted forward. Glancing around the foyer she noted it’s open design with white archways that lead into different parts of the house, complimenting the marbled floors. Windows on either side of the front door remained stripped of any drapery, allowing the sun to pour into the room, adding warmth into a rather cold interior. A single crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, throwing specs of colour against the blank white walls. She raked her nails absentmindedly against the rich buttery leather of the chair she currently occupied. Although the foyer was simplistic in decor, it still illustrated opulence._ _

__The sound of shoes smacking against the floor brought her attention to both archways, waiting to see who would come through. Due to the intensity of the sound, her bet would be on Nappa. She wouldn’t have to wait more than a second as Nappa turned the corner, first taking in Cabba with a slight nod, before his gaze settled on her. His eyes widening, maybe in surprise? Did Cabba not let them know they were newly partnered? No, that couldn’t be right as information like that kept from the family would earn Cabba a lesson, one he would never forget. Maybe it was still shocking for him to see her, a living breathing ghost from the past. She settled on the latter._ _

__“Cabba, You’re needed in the security room.” Nappa directed, giving a slight head tilt towards the archway in which he had just walked through. He then walked over to Bulma, taking the empty seat beside her._ _

__Silence._ _

__Normally she felt soothed by it, welcomed it into every solitary moment she could grasp onto. When she worked on cases, to when she worked on vengeance, she immersed herself in it. But now, the silence was stifling. Almost violent in the way it weaved through her psyche, prompting her nerves to become set ablaze with anxious thoughts. Being near past familiarity, caused her ironclad control to nose dive into the deep end. Funny how she felt completely stable while facing her previous torturers, inflicting punishment before mercilessly snuffing out their existence, but here and now, around her past everything started to unravel._ _

__Nappa turned towards her and as gently as a man of his stature could, he grasped her hand in his own, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. “I don’t understand, I’ve tried, but I don’t. We now know you’re behind the killings of Frieza’s men, we even understand that they were behind your disappearance and families murder, but what I don’t understand is why you didn’t come back. We would have protected you. Avenged you and them. You’re family, I watched you and the boys grow up. I’m just….I don’t understand.”_ _

__“Protected me?” Bulma scoffed before continuing, “How, please tell me? Protected me as they kidnapped me? As they carved into my skin? As they raped me? What’s done is done. The girl you knew is gone, but this woman before you only wants to inflict the same fate on them. I will destroy his empire from the inside out and nobody, not you or him will get in my way. Don’t think because we were once family, I won’t kill anybody who gets in my way.” Bulma stated, then proceeded to shake her hand free and push against the table to free herself. She stood up and walked towards one of the windows, peering out and focusing on the trees that surrounded the grounds._ _

__Gone was her withering psyche as a mixture of anger and humour seeped into its cracks, solidifying her hold on control once again._ _

__Nappa’s fists came down against the table in a moment of blind outrage. “We had no fucking clue Bulma. None. There was no trace of you and we searched everywhere, called in every fucking favour. I can’t begin to understand what you’ve been through, but…”_ _

__

__“You’re right, you have not one fucking clue. I survived it without all of you. I’m fine, just stay out of my way!” Bulma seethed, rushing over to him and smacking her hands down on the table, shooting him a glare in which she truly hoped in that moment could kill._ _

__Hanging his head low, Nappa let out an audible sigh while shaking his head. “He won’t let you go. You know that. In fact Vegeta is waiting for you now, he wants you to go to the basement.”_ _

___Fuck. Of course_ _ _

__Already having an inkling of what awaited her, Bulma nodded and turned around to head in the direction of the basement._ _

__As she descended the staircase she straightened herself out, not allowing any weakness to show to him or his men. She smoothed down her high waisted skirt, rolled up her sleeves and ensured the buttons were done to the top. Her fingers traced her holster, further putting her at ease. She wanted to portray professionalism and a fuck you attitude. She couldn’t allow him to toy with her mind again._ _

__Finishing the final steps, she came to a corridor with two doors. The closest had a man in front who looked her up and down, then he moved his hand in a gesture to let her know to proceed to the next room._ _

__The showing room._ _

__Bulma walked past him and placed her hand on the door handle, turning it slowly in time with her own inhale of breath. Stepping inside she could see the lights were dimmed. Only a solitary plain table with four chairs surrounding it decorated the room. All the walls were bare, but one, one had a giant two way mirror, showing the insides of the adjoining room._ _

__She walked up to the glass and could see a man suspended in the air, the tips of his toes barely touching the ground as his wrists hung from chains. Blood ran down his arms from where they dug deep, no doubt worsened by his torture. Scanning the rest of him she saw he was only wearing his underwear, the rest of his body was bare and a bloody mess. Deep gouges littered his body right down to the muscle. A patch on the left side of his ribs was completely filleted, displaying parts of his ribcage. When her eyes set on his face, she could make out it was yet another one of her captors, one who took great torment in her suffering. Surprisingly his face was left unmarked for the time being._ _

__Movement to the right caught her attention, a man stood with his back to hers as his hands moved over various items on a lone table. He settled on a pair of pliers, gripping them tightly as he turned around and looked in her direction._ _

__Her breath hitched, she felt as if he could truly see beyond the glass. Vegeta stood before her, dawning a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that was left partially opened. Although it was no longer white, in most areas it was saturated heavily in blood. He stalked over to the glass, stopping to the side where his hand came up and suddenly there was sound in her room. Gargled breathing cut through the silence and her eyes darted back towards the man hanging in place._ _

__Vegeta didn’t utter a single word as he made his way back towards him. His head nodded and from the back of the wall that was heavily shadowed, out walked Raditz who grabbed the man from behind, wrapping one arm around his torso while his other hand came up to his face, his fingers pinching his nose off._ _

__When the man’s mouth gaped open further, Vegeta took the opportunity to grab his jaw painfully and use the pliers to yank out several teeth. The screams that came from him seemed to bounce off the walls. Closing her eyes she leaned her head forward, allowing it to rest against the glass. Her fingers curled into it, as she allowed his pain to wash through her, a balm to her fractured mind._ _

__Moments passed before she heard the click of the door in her room opening. She didn’t dare move, she knew it would be him. As his footsteps moved closer to her, he wore the smell of blood and sweat like a cologne, clinging to her mind and intoxicating her senses. His presence drew closer to her when she suddenly felt his breath feathering across her face._ _

__His nose ran down her ear, sending a current of arousal down to her core. A small moan slipped past her lips and she felt his own mouth smirk against her neck as one of his hands moved to the front of her neck, squeezing, holding her in place._ _

__A part of her knew this was wrong. Watching a man tortured, still hanging just on the other side of the glass, bleeding out and yet here she stood with arousal coursing through her as she listened to laboured breathing echoing throughout the room. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to care enough to stop it. For the first time since her attack she felt alive in the moment. Selfishly she was going to hold onto it, allowing Vegeta to absorb her, even if it was for one last time._ _

__Closure._ _

__That’s what she was trying to convince herself of in the moment._ _

__“Stop thinking and feel.” Vegeta scolded huskily as his grip tightened on her neck momentarily before releasing her. His hands drew up her sides, dancing over her curves before his fingers grazed her breasts. Abruptly, buttons suddenly were bouncing off the glass as her blouse was torn open._ _

__Her breasts were straining against her bra as her chest rose with her increased breathing, causing her pebbled nipples to drag against the lace, eliciting another weak moan from her. Through the fabric his deft fingers circled over her nipples before pinching them at the same time he nipped at her ear lobe._ _

__She was falling into the abyss of pleasure he was providing. It bordered slightly in pain, but she would have it no other way. It anchored her to this moment, reminding her it was real. She had never begged, even during darker times she would never cave and surrender her pride, but right now she wanted too. She needed more._ _

__Removing one hand from the glass, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt trying to hike it up so she could find release._ _

__Her breasts bounced freely as her wrist was caught in his grip and she was spun around with her back now resting against the glass. He moved her wrist, placing it above her head and did the same with the other, until he held them both in one hand. His free hand cupped her cheek, leaving a trail of bloody smudges before he gripped her jaw and moved in, crashing his lips against her own. Moaning into his mouth gave him the purchase needed as his tongue slid into her mouth and danced with her own. This wasn’t a gentle kiss of past lovers, no this was a bruising kiss, aggressive and one that demanded to never be forgotten._ _

__Breaking away from the kiss, Vegeta rested his forehead against her own as they both attempted to catch their breath._ _

__“I’m going to let go of your wrists and you’re going to keep them there.” His dark eyes bore into hers, leaving no room for her to challenge him. She gave a slight nod signifying she understood, but added, “This is the only time I’m letting you in.”_ _

__He smirked at her comment and gave a slight shake, indicating her remark held no weight. Before she could cement her words and make him understand he slowly kneeled down in front of her as his hands roamed down her arms, down her chest, her stomach, her hips, only to stop at the hem of her skirt._ _

__He gripped the fabric and began to roll it up to her hips as his eyes settled on her own, never looking away. As the fabric moved up he placed chaste kisses against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Once her skirt sat high on her hips, he unclipped her holster and badge, setting them on the ground. She then witnessed the minute his eyes traveled down the expanse of her body and settled on her lace thong, lust lit ablaze and consumed them. Moving his head closer, his lips skimmed over the lace and he gently blew against her, causing her to immediately shiver and moan once again. His tongue darted out and he licked her through the lace, tasting her dripping essence through the fabric and adding a much needed friction. As her breathing began to labour, he drew away and hooked his thumbs under her thong and snapped them off her, flinging it somewhere in the room._ _

__Grabbing one of her thighs, he hooked her knee over his shoulder and began to kiss his way up her thigh, before giving her a firm nip._ _

__“Fuck!” Bulma hissed and let her head drop against the glass with a thud._ _

__He placed a kiss on her puffy wet lips before tracing the seam with his tongue, lapping slowly to draw out her pleasure. With every stroke of his tongue her hips began to move in time with him on their own accord. As one of his hands held her leg in place on his shoulder, his free one moved up as his fingers danced over her lips, soaking them with her arousal before he slid into her, moving two fingers in and out of her at a torturous pace. His tongue flicked against her clit, which only added to the wanton dance of her hips, now riding against his fingers, with her moans and whimpers filling the room._ _

__Vegeta continued his assault on her clit, before he drew it into his mouth, sucking on it as he worked his fingers in her at a faster pace. He began to feel her walls constrict around him as her legs began to quiver and buck against him. Bulma allowed her hands to drop, not being able to take it anymore. She raked her nails through his hair, drawing his head impossibly closer to her pussy which evoked a growl through him that shot right through to her core._ _

__Suddenly she was no longer on the edge, oh no, she was careening off of it as her eyes rolled back and she cried out in pure ecstasy. Her knees buckled and she barely had time to react before she was cradled in his lap, his lips now on hers, silencing her sobs. She wanted to suspend this moment in time, never allowing the darkness that festered inside her to touch it. Pulling away she looked into his eyes, suddenly panic rose inside her as her lips began to tremble._ _

__“Ve...Vegeta,” Bulma keened as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She was feeling too much, too fast. Her mind was at war with itself, remembering everything about him, the feelings of pleasure he could still bring her, only ever him. She felt safe in his arms, but it terrified her too much. She was spiraling._ _

__In her panicked state, Bulma only realized Vegeta had moved them out of that room and he had somehow made it back to his own room. As she clung to him, he walked them into his bathroom and with one hand turned on the shower. He waited a moment to let it warm up before he moved them under the current. The water soaked through both of their clothes, but neither cared at that moment. Vegeta soothingly rubbed circles on her back and held onto her tightly, trying his best to comfort her._ _

__“I’m here. I’m going nowhere. I’ve got you.” He whispered his promise to her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the themes are getting a bit darker in this chapter, so I appreciate those who are following along with the story. I appreciate you taking the time to do so! 
> 
> I kind of got lost in the beginning trying to map out the world, to immerse you guys into the Ouji life style and further throw you into the torn mind of Bulma. 
> 
> I'll be working hard to get out other chapters faster, the ideas are there, but sometimes forming sentences can be harder lol. However, I do have another fic if you'd like to check it out, "Challenges and Bets" in which I'd like to get finished up before proceeding with this one.
> 
> Thank you again! 
> 
> Twitter: GetasGirlX


	5. Born in Blood

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_The steady drip of a rusted pipe that overhung near her, was the only constant in her current situation, well aside from the pain. It was like a percussion firing off and setting her nerves ablaze with irritation. It echoed throughout her mind, sending her further into an abysmal depth of derangement. Seeking relief, she at first had tried shaking her head, pleading to whatever Gods were left, that the sounds would stop, even if they would dim ever so slightly, but it was just another delusional wish._

_How long had she been here? Time had begun to slip through her fingers, dissolving into something completely intangible to her mind. Hell, she even started to question her own memories, were they real? They seemed too far from her grasp, the more she tried to focus on them for any form of reprieve, the more they seemed to pull away from her mind, teasing her at the very edges of her conscience._

_With what little strength she had left, she tugged at the restraints that had her arms wretched up at odd angles towards the ceiling. Leaving them suspended, with her knees balanced on the cold floor. She could feel the ropes biting into the flesh of her wrists, reopening old wounds and causing new blood to trickle down her arms. Crying out in frustration and pain, she allowed her body to go limp once again. Hanging her head low, she tried licking at her cracked parched lips, but it was for naught, as her tongue barely held moisture and felt like swollen cotton in her mouth. Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle, reminding her that it might’ve been days since her last meal. At least every day somebody came in and allowed water to trickle into her mouth, only giving her enough to sustain her, enough to tease her and leave her seething in rage, but not enough to beg. No, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing her voice. Throughout this ordeal, that was one promise she kept to herself. They could break her body over and over, maybe even parts of her psyche, but they wouldn’t hear her words._

_Her head snapped to the side as a loud clang emitted from somewhere down the hall. The thud of heavy footsteps followed, slowly becoming more frequent as they closed in on her room. In contempt, she hung her head again, refusing to acknowledge whichever torturer deciding to pay her a visit today. Normally she would close her eyes tightly, another show of defiance on her part, but it seemed like days? Weeks? Since they had placed a covering over her face, saying it would amplify her pain if she had no depth perception. Punishment for not talking or looking them directly in the eyes._

_A chill slowly set into her core, making her blood run cold. The synapsis of her brain stood still, frozen in dreaded anticipation of what new affliction greeted her today._

_A groan from rusted hinges echoed throughout her room, signaling to her that her sadist had arrived. Again steps moved towards her, until she heard a crunch from her right, then nothing. She heard the cracking of bones, and assumed the person must’ve squatted down, next to her. Their breath fanned across her shoulders, sending shivers of disgust down her spine as goosebumps raised across her naked flesh. Then came their touch. Fingers, delicately wrapped around a piece of her hair, twirling it in place, hoping to give a false sense of security, but she knew. She knew from her time here that any touch, even when more than one came in and they played a game of good cop, bad cop, that it was all a ruse and would end in perverse punishment._

_“Pretty little bird. Do you still refuse to talk today?” the voice asked as his hand let loose her hair and moved down to her shoulder, tracing her now gaunt features until it grazed the tops of her breast._

_Gritting her teeth, she continued in her resolve to remain silent. Inhaling deeply, she tried to dive into the recesses of her mind, going to a place where she could become numb. Where she was able to withstand the pain, even learn to embrace it._

_The torturer tisked loudly before squeezing her breast painfully. “Little bird, you wound me. You know what happens when I’m disappointed, don’t you?” he taunted, before swiping her hair to the side and placing a kiss on her shoulder. Outrage coursed through her at his intimate touch, she would rather the bite of a belt or fist pounding into her flesh._

_Shuffling sounds warned her that he had moved once again. Then she heard it. The cracking of a whip as it flew and snapped through the air. Sucking in a breath, she braced herself for the upcoming anguish she would be forced to endure._

_“Little blue bird, I hope you sing loudly for me,” the man crooned in sadistic delight before the crack reverberated through the air once again, followed promptly by blistering pain as the whip carved into her back. Simultaneously, she bit down on her lip, causing blood to burst into her mouth as she attempted to swallow down the cries that escaped her lips._

_The whipping continued, she wasn’t even sure for how long. The pain had long since subsided and she felt suspended in a fog of indifference to her surroundings. Nothing mattered in that moment, not time, not the pain, not even her own existence._

_Then his fingers prodded at her back, smearing the blood around as he usually did before he leaned in to whisper, “Let’s see how else I can make you sing pretty bird.”_

Bulma startled awake, her limbs already kicking and scratching in front of her at the unknown demon that tried to hold her down. Someone was screaming like a wounded animal, trapped in a cage, waiting for its fate. Wait, that sound, she felt the vibrations against her own throat. She realized the haunted vocals were her own. 

“Bulma….Fuck….Bulma. It’s me, come back to me,” a voice pleaded with her, but didn’t they know she was a lost cause? Her lungs burned with exertion, desperately trying to supply her with air. Suddenly a great weight was fully on her and then her limbs were restrained, being held tightly against her. Without a way to physically fight back, she felt the panic claw its way through her. How could this be happening again? She had been careful. She had stuck to her plan meticulously. What if she couldn’t survive their methods for a second time? Needing to calm herself down, she began to count backwards from ten in her head, hoping it would normalize her breathing and reel in her manic state. 

“That’s it, breathe for me. I’ve got you. You’re safe here,” the voice promised. Then she felt their breath fan across her cheek, before a nose nuzzled at her ear. Confusion ran through her thoughts, she could easily throw her head to the side, cracking their nose or temple, and maybe temporarily immobilizing them, but instead a calm feeling washed through her. That voice, she knew it, deep down, she knew it.

Then just as quickly as she was restrained, she suddenly could move as the weight shifted, giving her some breathing room. Blinking repeatedly, her eyes focused and she saw him. Vegeta. He was over her and in that moment he took one of her hands and placed it over his heart, over _her_ tattoo. 

“Do you feel that? Focus on it’s beating and on my breathing,” he said encouragingly. 

Nodding, she looked up at his face, taking in his features, one at a time. Then her gaze fell back to his chest as realization hit her. A sticky substance touched the edge of her palm and that’s when she really saw the damage. Tons of scratch marks littered his chest with rivulets of blood beading at the top, threatening to spill out. 

She did this to him. Fuck, he was the last person she would ever want to hurt. The more time she spent back in this city, the more the repressed memories, even the good ones, swarmed her mind.   
He had been her entire world. They held so much promise as the upcoming Prince and Princess of the underworld, then everything he had protected her from, swallowed her whole in the end. Now here he was again, trying to protect her, this time, from herself. He deserved so much better, not a broken woman who was still ruthlessly chased by past demons. A softer woman, not one who was capable of sick carnage, and actually reveled in it. During her time in captivity a part of her had died, the innocence drained from her system, slowly replaced with the brick work of hatred, malice and the inability to forgive. Now the only time she felt alive is when her once hunters became her victims, pleading with her for freedom. But it would never come, no, she would pump them full of drugs, prolonging their life and torment. However, she remembered the feeling of Vegeta as his tongue caressed her clit, not only awakening her body to a long lost sensation, but her mind to feeling something other than self depreciation. 

“Bulma, are you with me,” he asked as he stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears that were now streaming freely. 

A whimper slipped past her lips as she shook her head. “I’m so sorry,” she hiccuped between sobs as she gently traced the scrapes on his chest. “Just, let me go. I’m not the girl--”

“Enough,” he said, as he cupped her jaw. “Look at me, you hear me?” he questioned. 

His gaze was fixed to hers, his features were stern, with his brows drawn together. She almost wanted to look away, but it wasn’t in her makeup to back down. Slowly she nodded, her chin brushing against his hold. 

“Say it.” 

“I got it. I am listening,” she gritted out. 

“Good, I’ll say it again. I lost you and thought you were forever gone to me, out of my grasp, for years. I won’t pretend to know every detail of what happened to you. In fact, I would probably lose my fucking mind. I would kill everything in sight. But, you’re here, and you aren’t going anywhere. Understand? I don’t expect you to be the girl I knew, but I know somewhere deep inside, a part of her still exists. I also chose to accept you as you are now. You’re my Queen, born in blood and we will fucking slaughter our enemies. When all of this is done, the streets will be bathed in their blood. And, you,” he punctuated by grabbing her hand that was still placed over his chest, and interlocked their fingers together. “You will be right here, by my side. Tell me what you need, or don’t need. You aren’t losing me,” he promised as he sealed it by leaning forward, placing his lips against hers, kissing her gently and reverently. 

Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest at his words, but for the first time in years she didn’t question the emotions that were bubbling out of her. Instead she moved her hand to the back of his head and weaved her fingers through his hair to pull him down fully and return the kiss with equal adoration. 

He didn’t know it, but he was healing her, it was a start. The one she desperately needed. 

He gradually pulled away from her, and looked down at her as he moved the hair aside from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

“You aren’t ready yet, but when you truly are, I’ll make you feel again. But, now we need breakfast and our kingdom awaits us,” he said as he pushed up onto his knees, straddling her waist. He held out his hand for her to take. She knew if she took his hand, it was a promise. A promise to them, a promise for her to fight for them, to reign at his side. 

So, she grasped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so sorry it's been a minute. I wanted to finish C&B, but now I'm invested here again. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to delve into a memory of Bulma's from her time in captivity. Showing all that she's overcome and survived and continues to battle with. Then I wanted to create a balm with Vegeta's devotion for her, and promise for vengeance. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all the support. ❤
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates @GetasgirlX

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I have been toying with for awhile so I hope you like it.  
> This will have a darker story line compared to my other fluff, but smut filled books.  
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read it. It's super appreciated. 
> 
> twitter: @GetasgirlX


End file.
